dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Burgmeier
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Linda Young (mother) William Burgmeier (father) Betsy Jones (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Script Writer Musician |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-current |status = Active }} John Burgmeier (born October 24, 1974 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American voice actor and script writer for FUNimation Entertainment. He is the son of voice actress Linda Young. He is known for his roles as Tien in the Dragon Ball Franchise, Shigure Sohma in Fruits Basket and Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho, Eyes Rutherford from Spiral, and Switzerland from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Tien Shinhan, Sherman Priest (ep. 4), Shula (ep. 81), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Tien Shinhan (eps. 108-291 / remastered dub), Gregory, Caroni, Yamu, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Kurama *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Shusuguro, Nuova Shenron, Additional Voice (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Fullbody, Lucky Roux, Monda (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Dorochete *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - River Zastory *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Rachel's Father (ep. 29) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Tien Shinhan, Gregory, Caroni, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Dolcetto *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Tien Shinhan, Yamu, Gregory *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Tien Shinhan, Gregory, Caroni (FUNimation Dub) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Victor Flanagan Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Angila (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Shamo's Grandpa, Examiner (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Tien Shinhan (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Kurama (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Tien Shinhan *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Tien Shinhan Writer *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini *Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *One Piece *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Soul Eater Trivia *Burgmeier is also a musician and is a member of the rock band El Gato. He plays keys, guitar, and other instruments across their two albums and EP. While the band has since split up after singer John Vineyard and drummer Kevin Dotolo moved away, they will occasionally play a show. External Links *John Burgmeier at the Internet Movie Database *John Burgmeier at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation